The Wise Man Chronicles: Silence
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: The first fanfic in an upcoming series. This briefly describes the events surrounding Filia's death.
1. Default Chapter

**Star Ocean: _The Second Story  
_The Wise Man Chronicles:_  
Fanfic One: _**"Silence"**  
**By: Melissa McClendon  
dei of alefgard@aol.com  
melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com  
  
  


The stagnant aroma of burnt carbon and crisped skin loomed throughout the air, the scene of the devastating battle that had just transpired was shrouded within the many folds of a luminous black smoke. Silence reigned supreme, the only sound was the stirring of the dust as it was battered by the wind.  
  
" Noel..." A single name was muttered, so weak it would have been inaudible had anyone been present. It grew silent again, the person who had whispered that single word was nowhere to be seen, her small frame enveloped by the smoke. She started to speak again, but began coughing due to the suffocation the smoke was causing. She grew concerned when she began to cough up blood, her wounds could be potentially fatal and she was too weak to use her healing magic. **_Noel... Where are you?...**   
  
_Blood beginning to trickle down from her lips, she attempted to peer through the smoke screen, but found it burned her eyes and she quickly closed them. She felt strangled, gasping for air that was not there. " ...He...lp..." She choked out, beginning to lose consciousness.   
  
Suddenly, as if an angel were smiling down from the heavens and taking pity on her, the wind picked up and the smoke began to clear. It was several moments before a pair of bloodshot cerulean eyes opened, their owner gasping for air.   
  
The woman who laid there in a crimson pool of her own blood looked up to the heavens in silent praise, her intake of the sweet air beginning to slow down to a normal pace. Now that she could breath, she relaxed somewhat, knowing any sudden movements would only make her wounds worse. Her mind raced, but not with thoughts of who had done this and why, she knew those answers like she knew the sky was blue. _**Where is he?... Please let him be alright... I don't care if I die here... Just as long as he's alright...**  
_   
The loss of blood combined with the lack of oxygen for that duration of time were beginning to take its effect on her, and although she fought it with the last ounces of will power she possessed, she was soon rendered unconscious.   
  


**********  


  
Dr.Noel Chandler had woke up early that morning with three things on his mind: a cup of black coffee, his newest experiment, and going home to his family. Once he had got the fire going again and had brewed a pot of coffee, he quickly began daydreaming about how good it was going to feel to finally return to Giveaway and his wife and child after being stuck in a military research facility with his father-in-law for over a month with no outside contact.   
  
Having downed half a cup of the coffee, he sat it aside and relaxed against a nearby tree, closing his eyes. He smiled, thinking of how excited his daughter would be when she saw him walk through the front door of their moderate Giveaway home. His wife knew he would arrive today, but little Jadaera Chandler had no idea her father would be coming home. Noel's only regret was that he couldn't bring her grandfather home along with him, the damned Nedian military wouldn't allow both of its prized researchers on the wiseman project to leave their "protection". Dr.Lantis and Dr.Chandler both knew they were prisoners until they completed the so-called to defense plan.  
  
Noel had wished since the day he was assigned to the project that he wouldn't have been, but then he would always remember if not for his work, he would never have  
met Filia Lantis, never had fallen in love, never fathered such a wonderful daughter like Jadaera. It was a high price, but in the end, he knew it was worth it.   
  
The Nedian suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the bushes near his encampment suddenly disturbed. Dark brown eyes scanned the area, homing in on the source of his interuption. He stood up, fastening his greaves to his hands in preparation. Quickly changing his mind, Noel decided the best way to drive the intruder out was thorugh heraldry. He brought his hands out in front of him, closing his eyes momentarily in order to channel his power. The area around him began to glow a vivid green, growing brighter as it centered on the Nedian. A child sniffling suddenly broke his concentration. Realizing it was coming from the bushes caused him to walk over there in a few strides, concern gracing his brow. " Hello ?"  
  
He was greeted with silence, even the sniffling had stopped. Noel realized he must have frightened the child with his magic. " Its alright to come out. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Noel--"  
  
There was a gasp in surprise before a little girl came running out towards him, arms wide open. " Daddy !!"   
  
Concern quickly changed to fear when Noel saw his daughter running towards him, covered in soot with her dress stained in blood. **_Oh my god...** _" Jadaera ?!"   
  
Jadaera Chandler flung her arms around her father's neck as he picked her up, tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in his neck. "...Daddy..."  
  
Noel held her as close as humanly possible, a cold sickness developing in the pit of his stomach. **_What happened?... Where's Filia?...**_ " Jadaera, sweetheart, where's your mother ?"  
  
" She... told me to run... So I did... She said, '...find Daddy...' and I did... I found you..." Jadaera broke down into more tears, soaking Noel's shoulder.   
  
" Shh... Its alright..." He patted her back, thanking a higher power that she was not hurt. " Jadaera, you've got to help me find Mommy. Can you help me do that? We have to make sure Mommy is safe ."  
  
It took Jadaera a couple of minutes, but she finally stopped crying. Raising her head up, she looked into her father's eyes, blinking back tears. " Okay... I'll help..."  
  
Noel couldn't smile, not even to reassure his daughter. Instead, he kissed her cheek and sat her down, taking her hand in his. " That's my girl... Now, lets go find Mommy..." **_Hold on, Filia...**_   
  


**********  


  
The smoke had completely cleared by the time Noel and Jadaera reached Giveaway, but evidence of the terrorist attack was more than evident from a great distance. Noel was afraid he would vomit at the sight of Giveaway, instantly realizing the only reason for the terrorist attack. **_There must have been an information leak... No one was supposed to know I was coming home besides Filia and I specifically told her not to say anything. They must have been from the frontier planets... Dammit!. I shouldn't have brought Jadaera here, its too dangerous.**  
  
_" C'mon, Jadaera ," Noel knelt down beside her. " Hop on Daddy's back ."  
  
The little girl managed a smile. " A piggy-back ride ?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Noel stood back up, Jadaera on his back. " Yep, a piggy-back ride ." He began moving again, entering the gates of Giveaway and walking towards his home. He scanned the area, he saw various dead townspeople and perhaps a few of the terrorists, but absolutely no one from the Defence Force. Not a single soul from any of the branches of the Nedian military had come to help, to defend Giveaway. Noel cursed silently. The agreement had been for as long as Dr.Lantis and Dr.Chandler worked on the Ten Wise Men defense plan, their family and all of Giveaway would be safe. He felt betrayed, but he would deal with that later. All he cared about now was Filia.   
  


**********  


  
Filia had no idea how much time had passed when she finally began to stir, all of the smoke had cleared the vicinity and there was a slight chill in the air. She found she could make small, minutes movements, but nothing else. She couldn't sit up, she could barely move her arms and legs and it was growing increasingly difficult to breathe.  
Her once warm, vibrant cerulean eyes where now sullen and bloodshot, searching frantically for signs of her husband or daughter, anybody who could tell her they were alright. Her limited movement ended her search in a matter of minutes, she could only look in a small radius from her position flat of her back. Tears of frustration made their way down her cheeks, closing her eyes to try to think clearly. Finally, summing up her last reserves of strength, she took a deep breath and let out a bloodcurdling scream. " NOEL !!!"  
  
The scream was loud enough to echo throughout Giveaway, loud enough for Noel and Jadaera to hear it. " Filia ?" He whispered, looking around in confusion.   
  
" Daddy !" Jadaera shouted, pointing at her mother's inanimate form in the near distance.  
  
Noel set Jadaera down and went running towards his wife. " Filia !!"  
  
Filia managed to move her head enough to see Noel running towards her, his face ashen. Beyond that, she caught the slightest glimpse of Jadaera standing there, afraid to move. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes in a silent prayer. **_Thank god my baby is alright...**_  
  
" Filia ?" Noel whispered, gently taking her into his arms and cradling her. " Filia...?" There was alarm in his tone.  
  
Filia opened her eyes, looking up at him with a sad smile. " Noel... You're safe..." She took a shaky breath, trying not to cough up more blood. " I'm so glad... you're safe..."  
  
Noel caressed her cheek, wiping away some of the blood and tears. " I'm fine, sweetheart. What happened?... Where do you hurt ?"  
  
" Don't worry..." She closed her eyes, resting against him. " It doesn't hurt anymore..."  
  
Noel tore his gaze away from her, looking over to Jadaera in an attempt to control his emotions. His chest was constricted and he felt as if his heart would burst into a thousand pieces.  
  
A small, blood stained hand, trembling in its movement, reached up to touch Noel's cheek. " Dearest... Do not blame yourself... There was nothing you could do... Its not your fault..."   
  
" They were after me! They wanted me dead because the Ten Wise Men will destroy them once they are completed. Those damn Nedians aren't fooling me anymore than they're fooling the Frontier Alliance! Once the Ten Wise Men are completed, they will be used by the Nedians to oppress the frontier planets and bring them back under their control." Noel exploded, months of pent up anger towards his own people finally surfacing. **_It is my fault... They want me and Lantis dead and who could blame them? Somehow, the Frontier Alliance found out that I was returning to Giveaway and decided to strike before it was too late.** _His dark eyes downcast, he tried to hold back his tears. No matter what, he wasn't going to win. _No! _He couldn't just give up. He had to save her. They weren't going to take Filia from him.   
  
" Noel..." It was now Filia who was beginning to panic, her breaths short and shallow.  
  
He looked down at her, caressing her face to comfort her. " I'm not going to lose you..." Gently, he lay her down on the ground, being careful to avoid agitating her injuries. " Jadaera, come here, sweetheart ."  
  
Jadaera Chandler had stood there quietly, watching the interaction between her parents with a child's eyes. She was terrified. Her father was angry, screaming and cursing about something called the Alliance and her mother lay there in a pool of her own blood, taking her last few breaths of life. All this before her very eyes. Her father called to her, his tone steadily neutral for her sake. Without much conscious thought, her small legs moved her to his side, and to her mother's. " Daddy..." She was choking up, trying to be strong and not cry.  
  
" Everything will be fine, Jadaera. Give me your hand. Remember what I showed you about your magic ?" Noel waited for her to nod. " Well... We're both going to use our magic to try and save Mommy ." **_Jadaera's magical aptitude is incredible. If I can combine her power with mine... We might save her....**  
  
_Jadaera put her tiny hand out, Noel taking it in his. " I'm scared..."  
  
" Don't be. I won't let anything bad happen. Close your eyes and focus, Jadaera. Can you feel our power? Imagine it going to Mommy. Tell it to make Mommy better ." Noel closed his eyes, following his own advice. The father and daughter began to channel their power, almost as one entity, focusing all their might into one desperate act.   
  
Filia closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to relax somewhat. It was becoming easy to breathe again and her cerulean eyes were able to focus on her husband and daughter. Somehow, she knew their efforts were in vain. They had bought her a little time, but she knew she was too far gone. She would be dead within an hour. Jadaera opened her eyes and looked at her mother, tears staining her cheeks. Filia smiled at her, letting her know everything would be fine. " Thank you, baby..."  
  
" Filia..." Noel whispered, letting go of Jadaera's of hand and taking his wife's. He knew she wouldn't make it, he knew that this would be their last moments together.   
  
" Never forget you're Nedian... I'm Nedian. Don't hate your own people for their mistakes. Even we cannot be perfect..." She smiled weakly, fearing what Noel was planning to do. She almost feared his actions as much as her father's.   
  
The look on his face was frightening, as if the warm, kind man she had fallen in love with was gone and only a phantom remained. " Those who cannot evolve do not deserve to live ."  
  
Jadaera first looked at Filia, then Noel. **_Those who cannot evolve do not deserve to live...**  
_   
" Noel... You are forsaking your own people..." She sighed, her breathing becoming labored again.  
  
" My people die with you..." His coldness had dissipated slightly, unshed tears giving his brown eyes a glass-like look.   
  
" I will always be with you, Noel... You must be strong, for Jadaera and my father. They will both need you and you will need them..."  
  
" I will make them pay... The Nedians forced us to create the Ten Wise Men... They promised me they'd protect you... They didn't protect you and the Frontier Alliance attacked my home and family because your father and I created the Ten Wise Men... And now you're going to die..." He was quiet for a moment, trying to gain control of his emotions. " They shall be destroyed..."  
  
" No, Noel... It must end... It must stop here..." Filia was struggling for life now, coughing up more blood and shaking uncontrolably.   
  
Noel picked her up and held her against his chest, as if that could stop her from passing. Jadaera fell against him, clutching to his shirt in broken sobs. " It will end, but not here... Your death shall not be silenced... It is only a catalyst for a fate none of us can escape..."  
  
Filia closed her eyes, for the last time. Growing weaker by the second, she relaxed in his embrace, her hand resting on Jadaera's head. " I love you... Please... Take care of Jadaera..." She took her last breath then, her body soon going limp and lifeless in his arms.   
  
  


**********  
  
**_Project Planning Documents  
  
  
_**

File One: Rebellions against the planet Nede have now broken out in 24 different frontier planets. It appears that several of the technologies of the planet Nede have been leaked to the forces of undeveloped planets, so we suspect Nedian conspirators are cooperating with rebel forces. We must quickly develop new weapons in order to suppress these rebel forces.   
  
**File Two: **Based on the research of Dr.Lantis and Dr.Chandler, it was discovered that by applying technologies derived from Heraldry science to make modifications to the DNA of people, it is possible to create bioweapons that have Heraldry powers much powerful than normal.  
  
**File Three: **A military supreme council decided that the aforementioned bioweapons should be urgently put into practical use and used for the defense and control of the frontier planets. The code name for the project was decided to be the "Ten Wise Men Defense Plan, Phase I". Under the direction of Dr.Lantis and Dr.Chandler, the construction of ten bioweapons began. Depending on the results of the plan, they planned to continue on to Phase II, Phase III, and the construction phase.  
  
  


**Research Reports  
  
  
**

File One: The close-in combat weapon "Marsilio". The remote projectile-weapon "Shigeo". The base-defense special weapon "Berle". These three weapons were completed. In addition, development was started on the strategic weapon "Decus" to be used to control these three weapons.  
  
**File Two: **The two information gathering agents "Ruprecht" and "Nicolus" were completed. Together with the information analysis agent "Jibril" cpmpleted earlier, these agents were assembled under the command of the civilian control agent "Vesper". In addition, the agent named "Cyril" used to monitor the Ten Wise Men was also completed at the same time.  
  
**File Three: **Dr.Lantis' last surviving family members, his daughter Filia and granddaughter Jadaera, were the victims of a terrorist attack by rebel forces opposed to the Ten Wise Men Defense Plan. However, the military decided to impose an information blackout and decided upon a policy of concealing the truth from Dr.Lantis. Dr.Chandler, the husband of Filia and father of Jadaera, is still missing. It was reported that he was returning to their home in Giveaway at the time of the attack. The likelihood that the attack was aimed towards him is feasible. He and Dr.Lantis were the two in charge of the Ten Wise Men Defense Plan and if evidence can be obtained that he was killed in the terrorist attack as well, the final phases of the plan may be postponed if Dr.Lantis is unable to complete them.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Author's Notes:** I know this must not make a whole lot of sense and I'm sure most of you are thinking "this is not the Noel fic Dei promised me!" Well, you're right, this is not the Noel fic I promised. This is more of a taste of it, a bad, after dinner palmolive taste. ^_~ I'm sure another thing you're wondering is "what the hell was Dei smoking when she wrote this?!" Well... If I knew, I'd tell you. :P Well, way up at the title of this fanfic, you'll note I put something a little different. What is the Wise Man Chronicles, you ask? Well, its a series of Star Ocean fanfics I'm currently working on that will all tie together in one, final fanfic, which will make this one have a lot more meaning. In other words, once I finish writing the series, this one will make sense. I purposely remained cryptic in this one because I don't want to give away anymore until the end of the series. The fanfic I wrote about Bowman and Nineh last year, "Desperate Measures", is also a part of the series, although not officially. The real Noel fic I promised everyone is also a part of the series, I'm not sure when I will release that one though. I'm really not too confident about this fanfic and I will more than likely make revisions.   
  
[The RPG Fanfiction Headquarters][1]  
  
[Miracle Existance][2]  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/melissa_mcclendon/index.html
   [2]: http://prismatic_circle.tripod.com



	2. The Wise Man Chronicles: Premonitions

**Star Ocean: _The Second Story_  
The Wise Man Chronicles  
Fanfic Two:** _"Premonitions"  
By: Melissa McClendon  
dei of alefgard@aol.com  
melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com  
_  
  
**_*~*Let us never negotiate out of fear, but let us never fear to negotiate*~*  
_**  
  


" The design is exquisite... I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. Where did you get this ?" Marina Classico whispered under the pale light of the Heraldry lab, looking back towards the young Fellpool who had brought the ancient crest to her attention.  
  
Leon had been in a daze, offering the young woman very limited conversation. If what he had heard was true, he had received this mysterious object from Opera at the cost of Ernest's life. The beautiful Tetragene had visited him a little over a week ago and her demeanor throughout the entire ordeal had disturbed him. She was quiet, melancholy. Everytime he inquired after Ernest, she would quickly change the subject. At first, he simply assumed they had had a fight. But after she left, rumors quickly began flying all over Lacour that Ernest Raviede was killed during an excavation at the Hoffman Ruins. He didn't want to believe such a nasty rumor, Opera would have surely told him. But... She had acted so strange during her visit, anything was possible.   
  
" Leon ?" Marina repeated herself for the third time. She was a very mild woman, and very young. She had no past. It was as if she had appeared out of thin air and King Lacour had instantly appointed her as his chief advisor. Leon had nothing against her, she was kind and more than qualified for the position. It was just... strange.  
  
" I'm sorry... What were you saying ?" Leon looked up at the lithe Marina, her pale ivory skin and onyx features contrasted against the soft blue glow of the lab made her hauntingly beautiful. Leon might be young, but even he knew a beautiful girl when he saw one.   
  
Marina smiled at him, her attention suddenly leaving the crest that had kept her fascinated for so long. " You're tired. You've been overworked. Perhaps you should take a few days off. Visit your old friends ."   
  
" I'd like to... But I have too many things to do here--"  
  
" You won't be much good to anybody if you keep going like this. Just keep it in mind, I'd hate to have to order you to take a little vacation time ." She teased, smiling at him once more before returning her attention to the ancient crest.  
  
" A friend of mine found it in the Hoffman Ruins. She thought I could make something of it, so she brought it to me. I believe its a Heraldric crest of some sort, but any more than that and I'm not sure. Its so old, I wonder if even a linguist could make out those marks..." _**Hmm... If nothing else, that could give me a reason to visit Bowman and Nineh in Linga. Maybe I should take a little vacation time afterall...**  
_  
" From looking at it... I'd say this is only half of it. Your friend didn't mention anything about another piece, did they?" Marina sat the crest back under its protective glass on the lab table, turning to face Leon as she pulled her watch out of her lab jacket.  
  
Leon looked at her in bewilderment. _**She saw that just by looking at it... There's no signs indicating that...**_ " No... She didn't say anything about another piece..."  
  
Long, slender fingers reached up to cup Marina's chin as she went into deep thought. " Hmm... I doubt it would be in the Hoffman Ruins or I'm sure your friend would have found it. Its something we might look into..."  
  
" I believe we should determine whether its even worth pursuing before we go that far. I suggest we look into a linguist translating the inscriptions ."  
  
" Alright, I agree. See what you can come up with until I get back ."  
  
" Where are you going ?" Leon inquired curiously, he really enjoyed Marina's company. _And_, she was the only one who could keep up with him in the lab work.  
  
" I've got another meeting with the chancellor of Cross Kingdom, Kayura Azuma. Our king and theirs are still being stubborn about the incident with our Princess and their Prince. Diplomatically speaking, Prince Clother leaving the Princess at the altar for a Heraldric sorceress was a slap in the face to Lacour. From the beginning, I thought the whole arrangement was simply a bad idea. The Princess is too young to know what she wants and I would rather see Prince Clother happy with Celine Jules than miserable his entire life. Of course..." Marina sighed. " Just because I am the king's chancellor and chief advisor doesn't mean he has to listen to me ." She winked at the young Fellpool, walking to the door in a few short strides. " Kayura shares my views on the matter. Its not something worth going to war over, Expel has seen enough of that. It shouldn't take too long. I'll see you soon, Leon ."  
  
" Bye, Marina. Good luck..."  
  
  
**********  
  
**Cross Castle, Realm of Cross  
  
_Even as the peace talks between Cross Kingdom and Lacour continue, head fronted by Kayura Azuma and Marina Classico respectively, it appears to this reporter that the tensions between the two kingdoms only increase by the day. At first, it was simply a matter between the two royal families. But with the threat of the Sorcery Globe nonexistent, it has given the people of Expel something else to chew over, to discuss around the dinner table, to cause senseless bickering. Cross' Kayura Azuma has traveled to Lacour and has agreed to meet with Lacour's Marina Classico this week--  
  
_**  
Chisato lost her train of thought as Celine stormed through the double doors to the waiting room where the Nedian sat, working on her next article. Her bright blue eyes glanced up at the sorceress when she slammed a stack of papers on a nearby table, not caring that half of them flew into the floor. " It didn't go well, I gather ." She smiled, slightly amused at Celine's actions.   
  
" Kayura left two days ago !" The sorceress blurted out.   
  
Chisato nodded, trying not to laugh. " Yes, Celine. If you had been reading my articles or atleast paid attention to what's been going on, you would have known that and came back sooner. What did you need with Kayura anyway ?"  
  
" That crest I found in the Cross Cave... The village elder couldn't translate the markings on it and I heard she had a knack for ancient languages, so I brought it to her ."  
  
" Why didn't you take it to Bowman's friend Keith ?" Chisato inquired curiously, jotting down a few more notes for her article.  
  
" I'm expecting all of Lacour to figure out any minute that I was the one Chris left the princess of Lacour for and I don't want to be there when they do ." Suddenly noticing that most of her papers landed in the floor, she bent down and began picking them up. " Well, anyway. I was supposed to meet with Kayura and discuss what she'd figured out. Since she had to go to Lacour for more of those talks, she documented everything in these papers and sketched out the designs, but took the damn crest with her. I can't find it anywhere !"  
  
" Maybe she put it up somewhere for safe keeping. She should be back in two days or so, just ask her about it then. Mind if I see the sketches ?" Chisato put her pen and paper aside, standing up to reach Celine's side. The sorceress nodded, handing the flame-haired Nedian a piece of paper. Chisato scanned over the paper for a few minutes, her brows raised slightly in curiosity " I don't think Kayura will be much help, Celine..." She stated rather quietly, never allowing her eyes to leave the paper.  
  
Celine rolled her eyes, plopping down on a chair. " Don't tell me you can read all of that !"  
  
Chisato shook her head. " No... I couldn't make out a letter for you, but I bet I know someone who could, probably the only person on Expel who would have a chance of translating it. Those inscriptions..." She looked over to Celine, handing her back the paper. " They're Nedian. Ancient Nedian, they have to date back to the time of Old Nede..."  
  
" So Rena is probably the person I need to see... Damn, she went back to earth with Claude..."  
  
" Rena couldn't help you anymore than I could. She wouldn't know the ancient languages... The only person who could possibly help you is Noel. He might know what all that means..."  
  
" Chisato, Noel is a zoologist, not a linguist ." Celine stated dryly.  
  
" Zoology is something he fell back on, I don't know what he was originally based in, but it was something huge. I'd like to look into that..." Chisato started looking for her pen and paper to make a note of that until Celine grabbed her arm to gain her attention. " Anyway... I think he may know a little about ancient Nedian linguistics, so, its a long shot, but you may look into it while waiting for Kayura. If nothing else, you could meet her in Herlie. Noel hasn't left that house in the Heraldry Forest since we arrived here. I'm really worried about him..."  
  
" Hmm... I could be in Mars by tonight, meet with him tomorrow morning. Even if he can't help me, it will be good to see him. Yeah... Thanks Chisato, I think I'll get ready to go see Noel. See ya later !"  
  
" Whoa, wait Celine. Can I go with you? There's a couple of things happening in Herlie that I'd like to look into and since you're going that way anyway..." Chisato smiled wryly, waiting for the sorceress' reply.  
  
" Sure. I could use the company. It'll be just like old times ."  
  
  


**********  
  
  


**Heraldry Forest, Realm of Cross  
  
**  


_" ...Do not blame yourself... There was nothing you could do... It was not your fault..." _  


  
Noel instantly opened his eyes upon hearing those few short, simple words. The tone was soft, almost inaudible set against the noisy Heraldry Forest. But the Nedian recognized that voice, his very soul recognized the gentle contralto of the woman he'd lost so long ago. His response was sluggish at first, awakening from a long nap on the forest floor, having been too far from his cabin the night before. Slowly, he opened his dark brown eyes, already scanning the area as he stood up. Was he losing his mind? It was highly possible in Noel's opinion. He was still trying to figure out how he hadn't lost it already. Glancing around one more time to make sure, Noel hesitantly whispered a single name, fearing the response. "...Filia?..."  
  
The Nedian received no verbal reply, only the rustling of the leaves of the forest canopy, the wind stirring them from their quiet rest. He sighed, sitting back down to gain some sense of his surroundings. _**Am I losing my mind? I lost my soul so long ago, its only logical that my mind go next...**_ Noel knew he was weary from another restless night and his mind was playing tricks on him again. He knew that there was no way it could be Filia's voice. He'd never see Filia again. In life and death, they would be separated eternally.  
  
" I have journeyed across oceans of space and time to find you... And now we are united..."  
  
"Filia..." Noel choked out, his mind and body racing with a hundred pent up emotions. " How?... Lantis destroyed you..."  
  
" I can be many things... many people... I can be many places at once... Herlie..."   
  
There was nothing but silence after that. Noel could feel that the presence was gone and he was at a loss of words. There was something strangely familiar... His heart screamed that it was his beloved Filia, returned to him by a heavenly ascent but that was impossible. It couldn't be Filia... " She wants me to go to Herlie... So that's where I will be..."  
  


***********  


  
**Lacour Castle, Realm of Lacour  
**  
  
" I'm glad you agreed to this meeting, your majesty. I am honored that after all that both our countries have gone through, you can trust me ." Kayura Azuma began without preamble, standing up as the King of Lacour sat down in an excessively cushioned chair.   
  
" I trust Marina's judgment ." The king stated flatly. Kayura instantly honed in on the underlying animosity but decided it was better that she didn't acknowledge it. She was sent here to prevent a war, not start one.   
  
" Then I pray it was a wise decision for both our sakes ." Kayura replied calmly, folding her gloved hands behind her back to attain a more professional air.   
  
" Where is Marina ?" The king inquired, ignoring Kayura and looking to his bodyguard, which shrugged in ignorance.  
  
" Marina Classico regretted to inform you that she had pressing engagements in the Heraldry Laboratory and felt that it was better that the two of us spoke ." Kayura informed him, starting to get annoyed.  
  
" I see... Well, Miss Azuma... Marina reported that you had some pressing issues that you feel should be brought to my attention for the welfare of Lacour, is that correct ?"  
  
" Yes, your majesty ." Kayura replied curtly. " Have you ever heard of a woman that goes by the name of Jade ?" She sat down facing the king, her black eyes piercing.  
  
" Jade?..."  
  
" She is a criminal mastermind. She now not only controls the criminal underworlds of all the port towns, but is beginning to control the towns themselves and destroying its citizens. My reports indicate that she may even have control of a large-scale army and is a formidable fighter. I suggest that she intends to threaten both Cross and Lacour since most of our forces are tied up in preparation for war ." Kayura paused, awaiting the king's reply.  
  
" Surely you jest, Miss Azuma. How could any such thing--"  
  
" You and I both know that Cross and Lacour have been more concerned with settling the matter of the broken engagement than criminals ." She stated flatly, feeling as if she had gained a small victory over the king.   
  
" If what you say is true... What do you propose, Miss Azuma, and have you discussed this with Marina ?"  
  
" She and I both agree that Cross and Lacour should work together to put an end to this threat before it actually manifests into one. We believe that it will pave the way to finally settling the major issue between our two kingdoms and push us back onto the road of friendship that our kingdoms have always shared ."  
  
The king nodded. " I can see why King Cross chose you... I will speak with Marina on the matter, Miss Azuma, but I think Cross will receive Lacour's full backing in the matter, all in the name of peace for Expel ."  
  
Kayura stood up, bowing in respect towards King Lacour. " Then I will provide your defense minister with all of our intelligence reports on Jade ."  
  
" Agreed ." King Lacour replied, rising to his full heighth. " In turn, we will begin preparing whatever is needed for the campaign. I leave this matter to you and Marina ."  
  
" Thank you, your majesty ." Kayura didn't smile in victory until the guard had led her into the hallway away from the king's chamber.   


  
***********  


**Outside Linga, Realm of Lacour  
**  
  
" We're almost there, Marina..." Leon announced through what he felt had been a deafening silence since the scientists had left Lacour Castle. He knew Marina had important things to think about. She was the most powerful woman in Lacour at the moment and since the king typically let her run everything, she had a lot of stress to deal with. Deciding to leave the castle without protection with the head researcher was obviously a decision she made under such stress.  
  
Marina smiled down at the Fellpool, she had almost forgotten where they were going. Too many things to deal with and King Lacour only added to the problems with his damned pride. " Isn't it amusing, Leon? I've never been to Linga... I don't know why... I guess when somebody around here needs me, they come to me instead. "  
  
" You never went here before you became Chancellor ?" Leon was surprised. Someone as intelligent and well-rounded as Marina had to have attended the University.  
  
" No... I never had a reason to. The only reason I can think of for me being here is for the University, but I was educated privately..."   
  
" Oh..." Leon blushed, embarrassed at his own lack of foresight. _**Is it me, or do I act like a moron around her?...**_  
  
" So... Bowman Jean. I've heard a great deal of things about him ."   
  
" I'm sure none of them are good..." Leon mumbled.  
  
" On the contrary, I hear he is brilliant. Wasn't he the leading researcher in pharmacology in Lacour ?"  
  
" Yes... But the last time he worked in the castle was when I was an infant ."  
  
Marina chuckled softly, tucking a wisp of ebony hair back into her braid.  
  
" What ?" Leon inquired, feeling as if he were the butt of some joke.  
  
" I'm sorry, Leon ." Marina paused for a moment to catch her breath. " I just remembered... Your mother mentioning a time that he and your father locked horns, although I hear it was a frequent occurrence for them ."  
  
Leon nodded. " My father never forgave him when he left the castle for good. They never got along, but Dad also knew he was the best they had ."  
  
Marina nodded in agreement. " Why did he leave ?"  
  
" If you're trying to get him to head the new pharmacology department... I wouldn't give it much thought. I've been trying to get him to come back for months and he won't compromise. He's staying right there in Linga with Nineh ."  
  
" Nineh ?" Marina chimed absent-mindedly. " His wife ?"  
  
" Yes. They run a store there in Linga, catering to the populace with herbs, remedies, and the like ."  
  
" Well... You can't force him to come back to the castle, Leon. It may be better for him to stay in Linga with his wife for the time being, treating the locals and leading the quiet life. He's at that point in his life where those things are more important to him ."  
  
_**He's not that old, Marina...**_ Leon thought to himself.   
  
Silence reigned again after that, both scientists becoming occupied once more with their thoughts. Leon looking forward to the visit with Bowman and Marina lost in her own web of plans. Neither of them noticed the town of Linga peaking over the horizon.  
  


***********  


  
**Jean Medicine Home, Linga  
**  
  
Keith Klasner cringed at the sound of more china crashing to the floor and shattering into thousands of pieces. Bowman was making quite a mess and it only seemed to be growing exponentially larger. At the sound of silverware cascading from its place in the drawers, the linguist shot up from his seat in the living room.  
  
" Bowman! What the hell are you doing ?" Keith demanded, all the noise working a nerve.  
  
Keith heard a chair get knocked over before Bowman emerged from the kitchen, facing his friend. " I can't find my greaves..." He stated nonchalantly, entirely too calmly for Keith's taste. It was obvious that Bowman was beyond anger at this point.   
  
Keith was hesitant to smart off but thought that perhaps it might help the situation. Where he deduced that was beyond him however. " And destroying the kitchen helps you find them how ?"  
  
Bowman's light blue eyes only glanced at the linguist before sitting down on the sofa and lighting a cigarette. " It keeps me from killing Dragon Boy ." He replied, his tone neutral.  
  
Keith decided it was best not to point out to Bowman that that had nothing to do with finding his greaves in the most simple terms. On a deeper level, however, he knew once the pharmacologist found his greaves, Ashton Anchors was a dead man walking. " Nineh just wants to help her hometown... Its not like she left you..." He held his breath, hoping that he wasn't just added to the list.  
  
" I know... But if she wanted to return that badly, I would have taken her. Now I have to go after her and Ashton before she gets herself hurt..." There was a slight change of tone there but Keith didn't need that to know Bowman was worried about his wife.  
  
" Bowman... The reason she was so adamant about going was because you told her no ."  
  
" With good reason !" Bowman nearly shouted. " El is extremely dangerous and Escalon is probably the worst area since its so deep in the forests. Besides... I just got home..."  
  
" Maybe she feels the need to go on some noble journey of heroism now that you have ."   
  
If looks could kill, it would suffice to say Keith would have been vaporized. " You know I don't need this right now ."  
  
" I know... Look Bowman ." Keith walked towards the door. " You taught Nineh how to defend herself and you know she even has a knack for martial arts. She's a big girl and can take of herself if needs be. Ashton isn't going to allow anything to happen to her because he knows you'd kill him ." _**As if he isn't going to already...**_ He thought wryly. " Get your things together and lets get going before nightfall. Hell, we may even be able to catch them before they reach Hilton ."  
  
Bowman took one final puff from his cigarette before putting it out. " Are you sure you want to go ?"  
  
" Yeah... Somebody has to hold you back ." Keith winked at his friend with a wicked smile before stepping out the door.   
  
" I'm not that violent..." Bowman mumbled as he lay back against the sofa, managing a smile. _**Yeah, I am... When Nineh's in danger...**  
_  
  
  
Keith hadn't taken five steps down the stairs of Bowman and Nineh's home before nearly running over Leon Geeste and into Marina Classico. " Leon, Chancellor Classico! What a surprise to see you in Linga ." He flashed a friendly smile to the two scientists despite the agitation occuring in the Jean home.  
  
" Good afternoon, Dr.Klasner. You're just the man we were looking for ." Marina returned the smile.  
  
" I am ?" Keith was taken aback, he hadn't received any prior warning that the Chancellor of Lacour was coming to see him.   
  
" You needn't look so surprised ." She chuckled softly. " I just need you to translate the markings on an artifact Leon and I have been studying ."  
  
" Oh! I should have known better ." Keith laughed in relief. " I'm afraid I'll be leaving Linga for the next few days but if you have the necessary paperwork, I'll work on the translation while I'm away. "  
  
" Damn..." Marina hissed. She knew she was forgetting something when they left Lacour.  
  
" I take it there is no paperwork ?" Keith inquired.  
  
" No... The artifact is relatively new to us... Forgive me, Dr.Klasner ."  
  
" Don't apologize. I know that King Lacour keeps you extremely busy and that your work in the lab has been hindered because of it. Do you by any chance have the artifact on you ?"  
  
" No--"  
  
" I have it !" Leon volunteered without realizing the consequences of his actions.   
  
Marina's eyes grew wide, looking to Leon for an explaination. " I... thought we left it in the lab, Leon ."  
  
" I knew we hadn't prepared any diagrams for Dr.Klasner to go by, so I took it before we left the lab..." Leon looked up to Marina. " Forgive me... Once we had decided to go, I didn't want anything holding us back.."  
  
The Chancellor smiled assuringly. " Its alright, Leon. I understand ."  
  
Leon removed the ancient Heraldric crest from his bag and handed it to the linguist. " Its only half... But if we're going to try to find the other half, we need to know what it is ."  
  
Keith nodded absent-mindedly, examining the etchings. " Its similiar to the book I translated from the Cross Cave... Is it alright if I take this with me on my trip? I'd love to examine this !"  
  
" Of course, doctor. I trust it in your hands ." Marina replied softly.  
  
Just then, the door opened at the top of the stairs and Bowman Jean emerged. " Keith, you're supposed to be ready by now !"  
  
Keith, Marina, and Leon all looked up to watch him walk down to where they were standing. " Leon, when did you get here ?"  
  
" A few minutes ago. Where are you going ?" Leon asked curiously. " Where's Nineh ?"  
  
Keith winced, unsure of what Bowman's reaction would be.  
  
" Its a long story, Leon, but Nineh and Ashton went to the continent of El to try to help the people of her village. Now... Keith and I have to go after them before that moron gets my wife hurt ."  
  
Marina smiled politely, intrigued by the shear romanticism of this man going after his wife. What she had heard about Bowman and Nineh Jean was true then, they were crazy about each other. " Dr.Jean ." She greeted pleasantly. " I am Dr.Marina Classico, its a pleasure to finally meet you ."  
  
Bowman extended his hand in gesture for a handshake. " Dr. Ma-- Chancellor Classico ?"   
  
" Yes ." She confirmed.   
  
" Its nice meeting you ." He replied cordially. " Forgive my rudeness but I hope you understand the direty of my situation ."  
  
" Yes, of course. El is a very dangerous place. Please, don't let me keep you from leaving ."  
  
" I appreciate it, Chancellor. Keith ?"  
  
" Yes, yes of course ." Keith looked to Marina and Leon. " Forgive us. I'll take a look at this during the journey and report to you when we return from El ."  
  
Marina nodded. " Very well. I look forward to your return then ."  
  
" Yeah, Leon... I'm sorry... Nineh and I will visit you in Lacour as soon as I get done ringing Dragon Boy's scrawny neck ."  
  


***********  


  
**Port Town Herlie, Realm of Cross  
**  
  
" I can't believe Noel wasn't in Mars... He hasn't left that damn Heraldry Forest since we got here and yet he's not there when we need him !" Chisato growled in frustration as she and Celine walked past the sign welcoming them into Herlie.  
  
" Chisato, darling... You've been fuming about that ever since we got here and that was this morning. I couldn't even eat my dinner because of your cursing..."  
  
" Sorry, Celine..."  
  
" I'm sure Noel will be there when we backtrack to Cross Castle. Besides, when we meet up with Kayura tomorrow, she may have all the answers we need. So what was it you were wanting to look into while we're here ?"  
  
" Supposedly, there's this really vile woman called Jade making a lot of trouble in the port towns. I've even heard she took over the operations of the gangster who used to live here in Herlie ."  
  
" Really? I hadn't heard anything..."  
  
" Yeah. That's why Kayura went to Lacour. She and Marina Classico are using Jade as a ploy to try to bring unity back to the two kingdoms ."  
  
" Is this woman that much of a threat ?" Celine couldn't mask her shock.  
  
" I don't know... But they don't want her to become one either. I can just see it now: **_Cross and Lacour unite to fight the war on crime!_** Front page report by none other than Chisato Madison of course !"  
  
Celine rolled her eyes, smiling. " Of course, darling ."  
  
" Who knows, this may be the road to you no longer being afraid of people knowing about you and Prince Clother ."  
  
" I wish ."  
  
  
  
Noel had been searching up and down the streets of Herlie for the past two days and still no sign of Filia. The nights he spent in search of her only led to dead avenues and a broken heart and tonight was turning out to be no exception. _**Filia... You died so long ago... I'm a Nedian... I deserved to die with the rest of them...**_  
  
The Nedian hadn't really been paying attention, trapped in his own thoughts as he was, so he didn't notice he had walked down another dead alley until he nearly walked straight into the wall. Noel just stood there for a moment, facing the wall as he continued to dwell on Filia Lantis.  
  
" Do those which do not evolve have the value ?" A cold, female voice echoed down the dark alley.  
  
_**That voice! Its so...**_ Noel noticed that the green stone around his neck slowly began to glow with an eerie light. " Filia...?" He whispered, turning to face the woman at the other end of the alley.  
  
" Answer me, Chandler. Do those which do not evolve have the value ?" The woman was shrouded in the shadows of the night, her dark raiments making her practically invisible to Noel.  
  
_**Chandler...**_ The woman hadn't said it as if she were addressing him simply by his last name, but by a much deeper meaning to that name that filled Noel with dread. " Who are you ?" He demanded.   
  
" I could tell you, but I question how much you remember ." The woman replied coldly.  
  
" Please... Enlighten me ." Noel growled, knowing the brighter the stone got, the angrier he would get and he didn't like that at all.   
  
" Enlightenment comes only to those who can adapt and evolve, Chandler, neither of which you can do. Your adaptation is artificial and let us just say your evolution is nonexistant ." A wicked little half-smile crossed her lips. " Those who cannot achieve enlightenment must die and pave the way for the evolution of the world ."  
  
Noel recognized the words... They had been his so long ago. His thoughts, his idealisms. But it was literally impossible that she would know them, whoever she was.   
  
" You hesitate. Those who hesitate are not in control and must therefore be destroyed ."   
  
Before Noel had time to react, a blast of energy rained from her fingertips and crashed into the Nedian, knocking him into the nearby wall. He groaned in pain, feeling the full force of the attack cry out through his body. Whoever she was, she was powerful.  
  
" Earth Grave !! " Noel shouted, jumping to his feet with his hands cast out at his attacker. The ground erupted beneath him, splitting the street in two as its rocky shards made its way to her.  
  
The spell didn't even phase her. " Don't make me laugh, Chandler. You've brought yourself down to the level of mere humans by using chants and other forms of shear mockery of the true art of Heraldry as they call it ?" She chuckled evilly, commanding a powerful gust of wind with the raising of her hands. " You've forgotten your true self ." Lightning began to strike the ground around them as her zephyr only grew stronger.   
  
The bolts of electricity illuminated the entire alley, showing Noel a glimpse of his attacker. His dark eyes grew wide when he saw her silhoette against the shadows. Long, flowing hair. Tall and slender. Eyes black as night. Her ears caught his attention, coming to points rather than the smooth curves of most humanoids.*_*A Nedian?... I have to defend myself or she'll kill me...**_ He fell back against the wall when lightning struck within mere inches of where he was standing, their eyes locking as they did so. _**I know her...** _  
  
She snickered when she saw his reaction. " Remembrance is such terrible thing for creatures such as you, Chandler. The initial shock creates hesitation. Hesitation has caused you not to defend yourself. Your hesitation will cause you to die !"  
  
Just as she sent the zephyr hurling at him, Chisato and Celine emerged behind her. " Leave him alone !!" Celine shouted.  
  
Chisato watched Noel get lifted off the ground by the strong wind currents and she instantly reacted in defense of her fellow Nedian. Charging at his attacker, she fully intended on releasing her fury on her. Unfortunately, she only got half-way there before she and Celine both were blasted back several feet by an unseen force summoned with the mere wave of the woman's hand.   
  
" Pathetic..." She muttered, turning to face the two new foes.   
  
Celine struggled to get up to help Noel, already chanting a powerful spell to inhibit his attacker.  
  
There was a blast of blinding white light, stunning both Celine and Chisato and temporarily blinding them. After that there was complete silence. The sounds of the howling winds stopped and the alley returned back to its former darkness. There was no sign of the woman at all.  
  
" N-noel ?!" Celine panicked, slowly pulling herself up to look for him.  
  
" There !" Chisato nearly screamed, not far behind Celine when she pointed at his crumpled form.  
  
Both women ran to his side, checking him for signs of life. " Noel? Noel, answer me. Noel ?!" Celine tried not to panic but when the Nedian didn't so much as stir from his position, she steadily grew alarmed.  
  
" He's been hurt... We have to get him to a doctor ." Chisato, trying to remain calm for both their sakes, whispered to the sorceress.   
  
" A-alright... Let's get him back to the hotel room and we'll send for the doctor then ."  
  


**_To be continued...  
_**

_______________________________________________________  
**Author's Note: **_Yes... I finally got around to finishing Fanfic Two in the series. I know things still are a little hazy, but I promise the next few fanfics will start letting you know a little more. I've already begun working on Fanfic Three and Fanfic Four, so they should be done a lot quicker. I hope you enjoyed this and the rest to come. As always, feel free to email me at one of the addresses at the top.   
  
~Melissa "Dei" McClendon  
  
_


End file.
